Servants of Helix - Book 2 of Helix Trilogy
by DracoInfernus
Summary: Order has taken Artemis. Percy & Chaos learn more of Order's plans. Helix returns with his servants to help turn the tide. Who will make it out alive? Percy/Chaos/Artemis
1. Revenge Served Freezing

**AN: Hey guys! If you have not read Book 1 Helix's Greatest Creation, please go read it first before this one. This picks up where that one left off. It would take up a whole page or two to recap the book, no recap on this chapter!**

 **Draco presents Book 2: Servants of Helix, Chapter 1: Revenge Served Freezing!**

"It's time we spoke to your daughter about our missing Mate, Chaos." Chaos nods in response to Percy's statement. She takes his hand and flash to the dungeons under Otieno. After going through several gates and magical boundaries, they arrive at Neb's cell which is switching between severe freezing and blistering heat.

"Hello, daughter." Percy squeezes out, barely able to control himself from attacking her. He waves his hand, causing the cell's door to turn to smoke allowing Chaos and himself to enter. The bars solidify once they are inside. Chaos squeezes Percy's hand. She feels his rage and anger tone down a level or two.

While Percy has anger and promises of pain in his eyes, causing Neb to hug the back wall of her cell in absolute fear. She glanced at her mom, hoping for a savior but seeing her take a step behind Percy, realizes that she is on her own.

As much as Percy wants to cause her endless amounts of pain for what is suffering, he just can't bring himself to do it. He quickly realizes that there is more than one way to inflict torture. You don't need to use pain to get your point across. He decides to use the opposite. _Pleasure. Let's see how she handles being pleasured to the edge over and over again without actually going over._

Once decided, Percy straightens himself. "I will give you one chance and one only, Nebula. I know who you are. You are Nebula, daughter of Chaos and Order, Primordial of Galaxies, Stars & Matter, lover of myself. What I want to know is this. Why did you take Artemis from me and give her to Order? Why did you betray your mother and me? If you answer me truthfully, I will let you off with a warning. If you do not, you will be begging me to. So, what will it be Neb?" Chaos nods in conjunction with Percy's promises.

Nebula looks back and forth between Chaos & Percy's eyes, trying to get a read on how truthful they are. She believes that Order will protect her, even then, Chaos would not dare let anything happen to her, right? "Sorry, Percy. I must honor my mother. No offense." Nebula says with confidence. However, when she looks to Chaos for pride, she sees a look of pity instead. Confused, she turns her head back to Percy. She freezes.

Percy's aura is flaring around him. She can literally feel his anger and pain pushing her against the brick wall. She sees his aura die down a little and he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I can understand your loyalty to Order. Just know that what happens next, you had a chance to avoid it." Percy opens his eyes, locking onto hers. Every nerve in her body screams in pleasure. She falls to the ground, shaking and screaming in pleasure. "AHHHHH! STOPPPPPP! PLEEEAAASSSEEE!"

Percy can see that she went from dry to rushing wet in just seconds. He holds her pleasure at the edge. Nebula's eyes slam open. She shakingly says, "You wouldn't darrrrre." Percy merely smiles wickedly. "Oh, I dare. You took Artemis from me. You will suffer for that. Do not look to your mom to save you. She encouraged me to do this. You forget Nebula. Artemis was not only my Mate but your mom's too. A piece of our very heart is gone. We will do anything to get her back." Percy turns up the pleasure to ludicrous levels, causing Neb's body to shake like a seizure. "THIS ALL STOPS WHEN YOU TELL ME HOW YOU TOOK ARTEMIS!" Percy screams over her.

"Okay." With a snap, her pleasure fades away. A few aftershocks cause her body to shiver at random intervals. She knows that she must talk fast before Percy starts again. "Order came to me to serve her once again. She gave me the arrow and bow medallion knowing that Artemis could not refuse a gift like that. Order made the medallion a sort of teleporting object. Once the code word or phrase is uttered, it triggers, teleporting the person to wherever Order wants." Percy settles down. _So, that's how she did it. I need inform Olympus of Artemis' kidnapping._ Chaos nods in response.

"Thank you, Neb." Percy caresses her cheek. He stands up and walks to the bars of the cell. He turns to Chaos, "I am done with her. Your turn, love." Chaos smiles cruelly as Nebula gulps. Percy waves his hand to walk through the smoked bars. As he ascends from the dungeon, he hears Nebula scream bloody murder. _Remind me to never piss Chaos off._

 *****Scene Change*****

After being imprisoned for over 10 millennia, Anarchiam is slowly recovering her powers sitting in the center of her fading prison seals.

"Thank you Master Helix for releasing me. I am ready to serve." Anarchiam opens her eyes to see a purple mist forming outside the seal line. The mist begins to coalesce into a humanoid form. She kneels before the figure. "Master, you honor me with your presence."

A rasping echoing voice cuts across the enclosed chamber, "It is a honor to see you as well my Ana. Rise. I am here to call you to fulfill your pledge to me and to Chaos. You pledged that you would protect Chaos, even from herself, until your dying breath."

"Yes, master. I will continue to protect her." She rises from her kneeling stance giving a slight bow in response.

"You have missed much due to your imprisonment. Chaos found her mate. A young demigod, Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon. He has become much more than that now. Due to previous arrangements I made, Kronos will be going after Percy soon. I need you to keep Chaos occupied while Kronos is with Percy." Ana nods in response, understanding what her master is asking.

"Gaea made a deal with Kronos before they were both defeated by Percy. Kronos needs to fulfill these deals before his spirit can truly go to the Void. I am allowing him a temporary furlough to fulfill the deals. Another reason I need you to distract Chaos is that she will not like what the deals mean to Percy."

Ana bows once again towards Helix. "We have a lot to catch up on anyway. I am sure I can keep Chaos away. The only condition is that Kronos and Gaea better not hurt him. I would never forgive myself and Chaos won't either."

"Kronos understands what is at stake if he should fail, Ana." Helix states as a matter of factly.

 *****Scene Change*****

 _GRAPHIC WARNING: FYI This next scene features torture. If you don't want to read it, skip to the next scene!_

With a high pitched scream, Artemis' head drops to her naked chest, framed by her breasts. She is panting in severe exhaustion. Order takes a few steps back to admire her handiwork. Artemis' back is covered with crisscross lines from the braided whip in Order's hand. Artemis' ichor running down her legs, dripping on to the ground. Order grabs a goblet out of a huge basin to splash some nectar on her back, allowing the new cuts to heal not wanting her to scar.

"I'm impressed, Artemis. Even Nebula would be begging by now. After three days, you still have yet to beg. You are truly worthy of being my Mate. I wonder just how strong Percy is." Artemis recovering enough from the break and nectar coming through her cuts. "Even if you are able to break me, you will never break him. You will be the one kneeling before him, not the other way around." Order's smile turns to a furious frown.

"You think I can not dominate him?" Order questions Artemis. Artemis merely smiles in response. "I know you can not."

Order lets her anger get the best of her and swings the whip across her breasts. Artemis' eyes go wide in pain, struggling to hold the cry in. The ichor quickly drops to the ground from her new cuts. Order grabs the goblet once again and splashes her, healing the cuts. As she places the goblet back inside the basin, she realizes that she will never dominate Artemis via this kind of torture. _Maybe it's time to change tactics._ She smiles saucily. She walks up behind Artemis who is taking deep breaths, preparing herself for more whips. She stiffens as she feels a pair of lips kiss her shoulder blade.

Order leans up to Artemis' ear, "Rest lover. We start the next stage tomorrow. I want you at peak performance." She grabs Artemis' ass as she says 'peak performance'. _Oh no. Percy, please give me the strength to carry on._

 *****Scene Change*****

A flash of black signals Percy's arrival in Olympus' Council Chamber. He takes a deep breath knowing that this next part will not come easily. He walks to the center of the room, raises his hand and fires a black beam of energy into the sky. He knows it worked as all of the thrones immediately appear. He walks towards his which is situated between his father's on his right and Artemis' empty one to his left.

Almost like it was synchronized, the remaining 12 Olympians all flashed in front of their respective thrones allowing everyone except Zeus to sit down. When Zeus notices Artemis' empty throne, he seems worried and turns to Percy.

"Why have you called this emergency meeting, nephew?" Zeus eyes dart to Artemis' throne once again then back to Percy's eyes. He nods which confirms Zeus' fears.

"I have some grave news to report. Artemis was kidnapped by Order with help from Nebula, her daughter."

After letting the shock sink in, Apollo is the first to react. "WHAT?! How could you let this happen? You were supposed to protect her!" Apollo has stood from his throne, which was directly across from Percy, who sinks into his throne with guilt.

"Well put, Apollo. Where is my daughter, Percy? If anything happens to her, I will kill you. I-" Before Zeus could finish, a dark purple energy surrounds Percy and his throne. An ancient voice with more power than anyone has encountered comes from the energy, "Do not presume that you are able to break a bond, Zeus. If you kill Percy, you will kill Chaos & Artemis as well. Think before you act, son of Kronos." The energy fades away with Percy shaking his head.

Poseidon, knows that Apollo and Zeus are about to jump back on Percy, stands up. He feels the seas began to roil in response to Percy and his own emotions. "ENOUGH! Can you not see that my son is suffering just as much as you are? Allow my son to explain the situation before you cast blame."

Percy raises his head to look at his father, "Thanks Dad. Nebula gave a bow and arrow medallion to Artemis, knowing that she would not refuse such a gift." Apollo lowers his head, knowing that he wouldn't either. "While she distracted Chaos and I, Artemis took a nap which allowed the medallion to teleport her to wherever Order wanted. I found out immediately as I sensed Artemis was cut off from the Bond. I stopped Nebula from escaping and had her imprisoned in the dungeons beneath Otieno, Chaos palace. Chaos is spending some personal time and making her pay for this. You have my word, Apollo." Apollo has calmed down as Percy explained the situation. He smiles in thanks as he hears that Chaos is spending some time with Nebula.

Zeus gets Percy's attention by clearing his throat. "Just promise me, nephew, that you will get her back."

"I promise, Uncle." Percy states with a final tone showing his commitment.

"Your love for her is very strong, Percy. You may not be able to sense her in the Bond but love is not so easily blocked. She will feel your love. I am positive that it will give her the strength to withstand anything Order does." Aphrodite informs Percy, who smiles with tears in his eyes. With his eyes, he conveys his thanks. She smiles back. Ares looks between the two of them, confused on why Aphrodite is being so nice to him.

"If no one else has any other business, I call this meeting closed." Zeus claps his hands with a sound of thunder signaling the end of the meeting.

With that, all but Apollo and Poseidon flash out. Poseidon walks to Percy, giving him a hug.

"If you need anything, Percy, just call." Percy smiles and gives his dad another hug. Poseidon flashes out with a green flash and sea mist smell.

Apollo approaches Percy, "When you get Artemis back, please let me know. I want to see my sister. When the time to bring the pain to Order, I will be there."

"I will, Apollo. I would be happy to have you by our side. I will get her back." Percy states, happy that his family is supporting him than fighting against him. Apollo flashes out with a bright yellow similar to the sun.

Percy knows that only one part of this is done. He now has to break the news to the Hunt. Due to the decree of Zeus, since Artemis is absent, he now leads the Hunt.

"Oh shit." Percy mumbles knowing that some will not like him leading the Hunt until Artemis returns. Percy freezes as he realizes that this will be the first time he will face Thalia ever since learning about her feelings for him.

***Scene Change***

Deep in Tartarus, a spirit walks along a desolate landscape. Ahead, two powerful females are talking, unaware that this spirit is approaching them.

"Gaea. Nyx. Pleasure to see you both." The spirit says, causing the two females to turn to face him.

"Kronos. I wonder how long Lord Helix has given you to be here." Nyx says smugly.

"I don't have a lot of time, Nyx. Gaea, per our deal, I am here to make sure you have an audience with Percy since he can't kill me in this form. I am not required to make sure he takes the audience." Kronos explains to Gaea.

"I know Kronos. Percy will accept my audience. I have a feeling he will be desperate." Gaea grins in response.

"Gaea here, has asked for me to come along as an impartial third party just in case Percy does not want to listen to either of you." Nyx states to Kronos who looks interested.

"Why would you help us, Nyx?" Kronos asks.

"I have my own reasons. I am not required to share." Nyx responds cryptically with a sweet smile.

"I have been informed that Percy will be at the Hunt's camp ground in a few moments. If you wouldn't mind getting in position, Nyx." Kronos states, letting Nyx keep her secret for now.

The Primordial of Night smiles, "That is my queue." She disappears in shadows.

 **AN: First chapter of Servants coming in at 2,502 words! I beat my deadline by a month and half! Chapter 2 is incoming soon! I am planning on posting chapters on a monthly basis. Thank you all for the support!**


	2. The Return of the Defeated

**Previously on Servants of Helix:**

 **\- Through pleasure torture, Percy gets Nebula to divulge how Artemis was taken**

 **\- Anarchiam is released by Helix to distract Chaos while Gaea & Kronos speak with Percy**

 **\- Order's torture of Artemis enters a new stage**

 **\- Percy informs the Olympian Council of Artemis' kidnapping**

 **\- Nyx agrees to help Gaea & Kronos with Percy**

 **Now, Draco gives to you, Chapter 2 of Servants: The Return of the Defeated!**

Percy flashes in at the edge of the Hunt's campsite to not provoke an attack. As he walks into camp, he tried to think of the best way to break the news of Artemis' kidnapping to them without causing chaos. _Haha. Made a small joke_. Percy chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny, Fish Breath?" Percy stops and turns to see Thalia standing there hold 3 rabbits she caught. Percy smiles seeing his cousin. He remembers that she may end up becoming another Mate. He quickly shifts his gaze when he realizes that he had been staring at her Hunter body.

"Oh, nothing. Just made myself chuckle at something stupid, Lightning Face." Thalia smirks at Percy's new name for her. Percy walks up to her while she drops the rabbits to the ground, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I missed you, cousin." He could feel Thalia smile and blush at his comment, which just makes him give her a tight squeeze. As he releases her, he takes a deep breath. _No sense in trying to put this off._

"Can you gather the Hunt in the center of camp? I need to deliver some news from Olympus." Thalia was about to question him but when she meets his eyes, she knows this is not a request from her cousin but an order from a God. Thalia merely nods, grabs the rabbits and walks around the edge of camp to gather the Hunt.

Percy walks to the center was a raging fire has been expertly tended to. He smiles knowing exactly who did it. _Thank you Hestia for your comfort._ He sees the fire flick in a way that shows him that Hestia heard him and she is there if needed. Percy reflects that Hestia has started to become a big sister to him as he does not have any living siblings.

Percy lifts his head up to see the 20 or so Hunters begin the gather around the hearth. Preparing himself, he begins.

"Good morning, Hunters. Now, you all are probably wondering what I called you here for. All I ask is that you let me finish before you interrupt." Looking around, Percy sees all of the Hunters nod in agreement.

"Thank you. This morning, I called an emergency Olympian Council meeting. It was to discuss the kidnapping of your mistress, Artemis." Several of the Hunters gasp. "I discovered that she had been taken a moment too late when her presence was blocked in our Bond. It turns out that Nebula, Chaos & Order's daughter, gave Artemis a bow & arrow medallion under the guise of a gift. When in reality is was a device to flash Artemis to wherever Order wanted. Chaos is interrogating her now to see if she has any additional information. She will be punished for taking Artemis. I swear to it, in front of you girls." Percy takes a breath, knowing that the next part may be harder for them to accept.

"Due to Artemis' kidnapping, Zeus has stated due to his decree a few weeks ago, I will remain in command of the Hunt until her return. Now, I will not change anything that she has done. Thalia will remain your lieutenant. I see myself as more of a caretaker than your new master. Just know this, if you try to challenge my authority, I will respond in kind. Don't forget Hunters, I am still a God." Percy takes a seat on the stump behind him. He feels some energy flow into him from Chaos. _Thanks, love._

After a few moments, Thalia stands and walks to stand in front of Percy, who stands up. Thalia gazes into Percy's eyes, who is unable to read her emotions. Suddenly, Percy feels a sting upon his cheek. _Did she just slap me?_

"Sorry Percy. That was for letting someone take our mistress. You should understand. Now, just know this. We may follow you as our _master_ but I can still kick your ass." Thalia states while finishing with a smirk. She knew that as a god, Percy would nearly destroy her in power but something within her said that Percy would never harm her. Percy turns his head back in shock from the slap but smiles and nods in agreement to her statement.

"Back to work girls. I want this camp in top shape when Artemis returns! I won't have anyone slacking off on my watch." Percy informs the Hunt who quickly get up and return to their duties. When he turns back to his right, Thalia is still standing there.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Percy asks Thalia. Thalia's eyes go wide in fear and points to something behind Percy. He notices that the Hunters have stopped what they were doing and begun to draw their bows. Percy turns around to see what could be causing them to take such a defensive position. He senses the woman's power before truly recognizing her.

"Lady Nyx, Primordial of blessed I am to meet your acquantice. May I ask, to what to owe the pleasure of your visit?" Percy decided to be as respectful as possible, not wanting to cause a fight. Percy even gives a slight bow towards her.

Nyx smiles in response to Percy's greeting. _Handsome and charming. I must congratulate mother on this catch._

"Hello, Lord Percy, Primordial of the Universe, Titan of Time, God of Tides, Heroes & Demigods among various other titles. I have been approached by two beings who wish to have an audience with you. I am merely here as a peacekeeper. With your permission, I would like to summon them here." Nyx finishes, giving Percy the option to refuse. Percy looks to be in thought for a few moments.

"With my permission, you may." Percy finally states after several minutes.

Nyx nods in thanks and waves her hand. A flash of darkness occurs, as it clears, Percy can see 2 beings standing there that he recognizes immediately. He feels the Hunt raise their bows in unison, awaiting orders to fire from either Percy or Thalia. The man is wearing a fold tunic yet he was transparent. The woman standing next to him was just a beautiful as Nyx but a more earthly beauty than Nyx's darkness. She was wearing a flowing gown that was a mix of different shades of green and brown.

Percy's eyes narrow as he meets the two beings eyes, "Kronos and Gaea."

 *****Scene Change*****

In the dungeons beneath Otieno, Nebula collapses as the chains holding her up are loosened. She passes out in exhaustion, never knowing that her mom was capable of such things. Chaos walks towards her collapsed body, taking a small amount of pleasure in finally making her strong-attitude daughter, lose her will and surrender.

"Aww, my little girl is out cold. Fine, you can rest for a while. I need a break as well. Just know that this is just beginning." Chaos finishes while kneeling near Neb's head. She walks out of her cell, making sure the bars reform and locking the dungeons' main entrance doors.

As she starts approaching the main bedchamber to take a nap, she feels a very powerful being arrive in Otieno's main entrance hall. _Who could this be? It can't be Order as she needs Percy to complete the Rite's requirements. It would summon me anyway._ She snaps her fingers and flashes directly into the entrance hall.

As she looks around, she sees a woman in a blood red gown admiring the portrait on the wall showing Chaos and Order as young Primordials, before all the drama and tragedy began.

"Who are y-?" Chaos begins to ask as the woman turns around to face her. Her heart stills. _It can't be._ The woman smiles at the sight of Chaos.

"Hello, Cha, my old friend." The woman says with a huge grin on her face. Suddenly, a huge whoosh hits her as Chaos runs and embraces her in a hug with tears running down her face.

"I have missed you so much. I love you, Ana. Always." Ana smiles, knowing only one person ever called her that just like she is the only one to call her Cha. She quickly returns Chaos' hug. The two almost sisters remain embraced for what seems like an eternity before separating.

"Not that I am not happy to see you but why are you here, Ana? How did you get out of that prison?" Chaos questions her friend while still holding each other's hands.

"Simple answer? Your father, Lord Helix. You know that he put me there for my transgressions and only he could release me. However, from what I hear, your Mate may give your father a run for his money. In addition, I am here to fulfill my pledge as your protector." Ana gently reminds Chaos as she reiterates her prison time and reaffirms her oath. Chaos has a huge smile spread on her face.

"I accept you back, Ana, as my protector. However, just beware that Percy may fight you for that title." Chaos replies jokingly knowing that Percy would actually be happy that they had someone who could look after her. She could sense that Percy's protectiveness was growing rapidly ever since Artemis was taken. Ana smiles in response to Chaos' statement, wanting to meet the person who finally Bonded to her charge.

"Now, I heard from Helix everything that has happened since my imprisonment. Good thing I have returned when I did. I guess Order is starting to make her move. I can not wait to meet this Mate of yours, Percy. But uh, there is something you should now." Ana started out excited to be back but ended in a shameful voice. Chaos narrows her eyes at Ana.

"What did you do, Anarchiam?" Ana flinches at the use of her full name, knowing that Chaos only used it when she was generally pissed. She knew Chaos would not tolerate any betrayals, she spoke quickly.

"Lord Helix asked me to keep you busy while Nyx speaks with Percy right now. She is the peacekeeper for a meeting between Percy, Kronos and Gaea." Ana quickly explained. Chaos feels a rush of anger and a build in case of a fight. She knew that Percy had just come to face to someone he did not like, most likely the two people Ana just mentioned.

Before Chaos could explode on her, Ana played her trump card. "They will not do anything harmful to him. They swore on Helix, Cha. They know the consequences of breaking a Helix oath." Chaos calms down at that, knowing that not even Order or herself could get out of a Helix oath.

"They better not, Ana.' Chaos warns her.

"Now, what are you doing with Neb down there? I can sense her power weakening. You must've done a number on her." Ana inquires to Chaos. Chaos smiles in response.

"As you know, Neb helped Order get Artemis from us. I felt it was time she suffered the consequences. She has been spoiled for far too long. Would you like to assist me?" Chaos questions her oldest friend and guardian. Ana has a cruel smile form on her lips.

Without a word, they both walk to the dungeon's main entrance door to proceed towards Neb's cell. As they arrive, Chaos waves her hand making the bars like smoke so Ana and herself can pass through before solidifying them back.

"Oh Neb. Wake up dear. There is someone here to see you." Chaos sweetly whispers to her daughter who is slowly returning to consciousness.

"Huh?" Neb slowly opens her eyes and raises her head to see a woman standing next to her mom. After a few moments, she recognizes who it is. Her face showing the exact reaction Chaos was hoping for. _Oh, fuck._

"Auntie Annie?" Neb stutters out. Ana's cruel smirk grows. _Time for some fun._

 *****Scene Change*****

While still chained up, Artemis feels her mind returning to her body. As she begins to escape the darkness, a voice shatters it.

"Wake up Lover." Order tells Artemis while stroking her hair. Artemis opens her eyes to see herself still naked, various marks and bites cover her flesh. Order plants a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Welcome back, Arty. Ready for Round 8?" Order asks while breathing softly on Artemis' neck. She shivers as the breath caresses her skin. Order knows that it will not take much longer before her domination is complete.

"No...more...please." Even though she had a few hours of rest, Artemis could feel that she was still exhausted. Order merely smiles. Artemis could sense Order's pleasure at her pleading. With a weak attempt, she pulls at the chains once again. They prove just as successful as the last 200 times, nothing.

Order moves around Artemis to her front, smiles as she evaluates the work she has done on Artemis' body. She begins to caress one of Artemis' breasts causing her to begin moaning.

"Nooo-" Order cuts her off with a deep kiss. She releases Artemis' breast and begins to move her hand slowly down her abdomen causing Artemis to shiver in unwanted arousal. All of sudden, it stops, Order pulls away. Artemis opens her eyes to see what Order may be planning. She sees Order standing at the end of the bed.

"Let's see how long you can last before it's my turn. Feel free to scream. I want to know who is better, Percy or me?" Order saucily begins removing her robe showing her nude form to Artemis who gulps.

"It has been so long since I have felt another's touch." Order begins crawling towards Artemis who only has one thought. _Forgive me, Percy._

 *****Scene Change*****

"Auntie Annie?" Neb stutters out once again.

"Hello niece. I hear you hurt your mom and her Mate. As her protector and guardian, you know I can not allow that." Ana cracks her knuckles, enjoying the scared look on Neb's face. "I will ask you one question. You tell me the truth, no punishment from me. You lie, you jerk me around, you will be begging me to end it quickly. Now, tell me, why did you want Percy in bed? It was more than just fulfilling the Life Debt." Ana kneels down to meet Neb's eyes about 12 inches from her face.

"I WANT A CHILD!" Neb quickly screams out, wanting to avoid Ana's punishment. Chaos freezes, surprised by her outburst.

"WHAT?! You are so stupid sometimes, Neb. Did you forget the Bonded law?" Chaos is able to shake off the surprise to inform Neb of the flaw in her plan.

Neb shakes her head. "I got permission to have sex with Percy. I was going to use my first lay to try to get him again. I want a child. I am so tired of being alone. I do not want to be the rope between my moms anymore." Neb quickly gets out, knowing that her Aunt would think a pause would be her trying to think of a lie.

Chaos suddenly understands her daughter's feelings. She had felt them before she met Percy. "I understand your feelings, Neb. I felt them for most of my life unless I was with Ana and when I met Percy, they went away. However, you can not have a child without the Bond's permission. This is much more than just a night of sex, Neb."

Neb shakingly gets to her feet. "Please mom! Help me!"

Chaos merely shakes her head. "Not now, the time is not right. We will discuss this when we get Artemis back. Besides, you will need her approval as well."

 *****Scene Change*****

"Kronos and Gaea." Inwardly, Percy is surprised to see two of the most powerful beings that he defeated are calmly standing in front of him. However, as Percy gauges Kronos, he notices that he is transparent, a spirit between life and death. _Caution is the best plan here. Who knows how much of his power he can use even in this state._

"Grandson. I know we have had our differences in the past. I am merely here to help you with the coming battles. I believe you are familiar with a being called, Order." Kronos calmly states, his voice sort of echoes like he is not completely on Earth. Percy's eyes widen at the mention of Order. _Are they with her or here to help?_ Percy merely nods, not trusting himself to speak without insulting the pair.

"Order has a 2-part plan involving you, Percy. The first part, you are already aware of. She wants to take over Chaos' position in your Bond. Her main reason is revenge, true but she has a much more insidious reason. It will give her a massive power boost. In addition, the more that join the Bond, the more the power grows." Kronos informs Percy, most of which he already knew but the secondary reason interests him. _What could Order want to use our Bond for?_

Kronos seeing that Percy had nothing to say, decides to continue.

"The second part of the plan is where it gets bloody. A war will consume, not just Earth, but the universe. She will force all beings, be they human, demi-god, Olympian, Titan or Primordial to pick a side, hers or against her. She wants to use the power of the Bond to be the only ruling power in the entire universe. Anyone who refuses her rule will die. She feels that Chaos has let her children wreak havoc and just throwing away that power. No one is safe, Percy. Only Order, Chaos and you have the power to make any immortal fade to the Void. Artemis' is still accustoming to the Bond according to Lord Helix." Kronos pauses letting Percy take in all this information that his Lord Helix wanted him to have.

"Okay, Kronos. So basically, once Order takes Chaos's place in the Bond, she will use the extra power to start a war that could kill everyone who doesn't side with her. Does that sum it up?" Percy quickly states, not ready for yet another war.

"I know it is too soon since the last war with me. Order has been planning this for eons. She will not wait just because it is not convenient for you. No offense. There is something else that further proves that her war is coming." Kronos gently informs his grandson, knowing that some of the pain he is experiencing, he caused. He asked Lord Helix for this chance to start making amends while he still could.

"What is that?" Percy curiously questions Kronos.

"Order's army is awakening from their slumber among the various worlds in the universe. They are currently gathering near black holes to regenerate their strength. Good news is that only her generals have awaken. You will have time to get Earth and the other Chaotic worlds ready. Order will probably invade several worlds at a time." Kronos finishes, he feels the guild begin to lift now that the message has been passed.

"I would like to help you in this battle." Gaea takes a few steps forward towards Percy, causing the Hunt to raise their bows in warning. She sees their reaction and stops, knowing that they could seriously harm her in this weakened state. Percy shifts his gaze from Kronos to Gaea, raising his eyebrow in a motion conveying, go on.

"Since my defeat, the wound you inflicted has yet to heal. I sense that my time is coming to an end. I have accepted that It is time that I join my grandfather in the Void. However, before I go, I would like to repay my debt and assist you in the coming battle. As you received Kronos; power to become a Titan due to the rules of combat, I would like to do the same to make you a true member of the Primordial Council." Gaea proposes to Percy who is in a state of shock. _How can she offer me her place so easily? Wait. That would make me the Primordial of Earth as well. This might help me also find Artemis._

"I understand how hard this must be for you Gaea. Just know that the only reason I am doing this is to protect my Bondmates. I, Percy Jackson, accept your proposal to become the Primordial of Earth and join the Primordial Council." Percy kneels before Gaea who is sporting a huge grin along with Nyx who is clearly excited by this development.

Gaea begins to mutter in a language that even Kronos couldn't understand. However, Percy with his connection to Chaos could understand it perfectly but due to Gaea muttering it so quickly, could barely keep up. An orb of green and brown light begins to form between Gaea's hands. As the orb begins to glow brighter with more power, Percy could see Gaea begin to sag and get weaker. Finally after several minutes, the orb settles into her hands.

"It is done, Percy. When you touch this orb, my power, my domains will be yours. Treat them well." Gaea slowly walks forward to Percy to hand him the orb. As Percy stands to touch it, the orb suddenly explodes, forming hundreds of smaller orbs to surround Percy. After a few seconds floating, as one, they shoot into Percy's body causing him to begin to glow green and brown.

As the light dims, Gaea smiles one last time and closes her eyes. As she begins to fall to the ground, her body begins to disintegrate into golden dust. A tear falls from Nyx's eyes and mouths, "Goodbye sister."

As the light dims, Percy's aura flares into being. Everyone can now see Gaea's power has been integrated as green and brown colors among the mix of purple, black, gold and blue. Percy takes a deep breath, causing his aura to retreat back within himself. He opens his eyes and meets Kronos'.

"My task is done as well. It is time I return to the Void. One last thing, Percy. Lord Helix would like me to thank you for everything you have done for Chaos. He is so pleased for your respect and making her so happy." Percy nods in response as Kronos begins to fade away into nothingness.

Nyx begins to walk towards Percy causing the Hunt to, once again to raise their bows. Thalia even begins to move closer to Percy, unconsciously showing her claim on him. Nyx smiles as she notices.

"It's my turn now. I understand that the brat kid of Chaos', Nebula, got you into bed using a Life Debt. I want you, Percy. I want a child, Percy. If you agree, I will swear a Helix oath to serve you in anyway until the end of the war regardless of Chaos & Artemis' decision." Nyx quickly asks while kneeling before him with her head bowing as well.

Percy freezes in response. _Oh, shit. Chaos & Artemis are so gonna kill me._

* * *

 **AN: 3,835 WORDS! Holy Shit! Which makes this at least a thousand words longer than my longest chapter in Helix's Greatest Creation.**

 **Can you pick out the** _ **Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**_ **and the 2** _ **Castle**_ **lines (one is from Season 3 while the second is Caskett's special word)? The first person to do so gets a special invite to read the first chapter of the Harry Potter version of Helix!**

 **OH YEAH! One last thing! I am looking for a second beta for this story, in addition one for my Harry Potter story which I will start writing next week! If you are interested, PM me.**

 **Thanks again to everyone for the support. See you in Chapter 3!**

 **Draco**


	3. Motives Revealed!

**Previously on Servants of Helix:**

 **\- Percy informs the Hunt of Artemis' kidnapping**

 **\- Nyx officiates a meeting between Percy, Kronos and Gaea**

 **\- Ana returns to Chaos, helps with Nebula's questioning**

 **\- Order steps up her sexual torture of Artemis**

 **\- Chaos learns of Neb's plan to have Percy's kid**

 **\- Kronos informs Percy of Order's bigger plan with the Rite only as Part One**

 **\- Gaea passes her powers to Percy before fading**

 **\- Nyx announces that she also desires Percy's kid**

 **Now, on to Chapter 3 of Servants of Helix: Motives Revealed!**

Percy turns to Nyx after a few moments, shocked at what she is proposing. _Why would she want a child with me? Nevertheless, she would need both Chaos & Artemis' permission. _Percy decides to inform Nyx of the slight obstacle of future motherhood.

"You do realize that, due to the Bond, you must have the full approval of both Chaos and Artemis?" Percy questions Nyx, noticing that she is not surprised by the news.

"Yes, I am fully aware that I need their approval. My proposal is this, if you agree to father me a child, I will swear fealty to you that I can only be released from by you. I will swear this on your Bond." Nyx informs Percy of the arrangement that he knows that she has been planning for some time. _Can I truly agree to this? If I don't, it could make her an enemy and she may join Order. It would be a better outcome if she was loyal to me and unable to betray me, even if forced. I only hope Chaos and Artemis will forgive me when they learn of this._ Coming to a decision, he announces it to Nyx.

"Very well. I will agree to your terms. I make no promises in terms of Chaos and Artemis' approval. It will be up to them with no input from me. Do you know how a Bond Oath is sealed?" Percy informs Nyx of his intentions and wonders how much she has planned this out.

"Actually, I am a little lost on that part. I know that similar to a Helix Oath, we make our statements verbal. I am not sure how it is sealed though." Nyx embarrassedly admits. Percy smiles, knowing that he finally has the upper hand.

"You are correct, for the most part. We state our names and the respective terms of the deal. The oath is not sealed with a flash as with most other Oaths. A Bond Oath is sealed with a kiss." As Percy finishes, he notices that Nyx avoids eye contact and blushes. She takes a deep breath and walks to stand in front of Percy, who nods and takes her hands in his. While their hands are clasped, they begin to recite the oath.

"I, Percy Jackson, Primordial of Universes-"

"I, Nyx, Primordial of Night-"

"-accept the terms of the deal between Nyx and myself. I agree to father a child with permission of my Bond Mates as long as she honors the vow of fealty to me."

"-accept the terms of the deal between Percy Jackson and myself. I agree to swear an oath of fealty to Percy Jackson. I shall be his mentor, guardian, assassin, lover or friend, whichever he desires. For my service, I will be blessed with a child pending the approval of Percy Jackson's Bond Mates."

As they begin stating the deal, Percy's aura flares with Nyx's following after in response. When they finish, their auras begin to dim away. Percy nods and captures Nyx's lips in a soft, tender kiss. The watching Hunters can see that Nyx is restraining herself from returning it in strength. Thalia begins to clench her fists in jealously. _That should be me! That Primordial Bitch! One day, Percy, one day soon._

As Percy breaks away, their auras retreat completely back within their bodies. Percy feels a trickle of power begin to funnel away from him. He thinks it is Gaea's power settling down, unknowingly that it was actually going to Artemis, even though their mental connection is blocked.

 *****Scene Change*****

Order smiles in success as she surveys Artemis beneath her, their pelvis' meeting. _I have finally done it. I have dominated the Archery Goddess._

Order's smile suddenly fades. The atmosphere in the room has changed, charged with power. When she looks down at Artemis' face, Artemis' aura bursts into being due to Percy's merge with Gaea. It throws Order off her to the floor, several feet away, hitting her head hard which causes her to lose consciousness. The chains holding Artemis shatter with the release of her aura.

As Artemis' aura begins to dim back within her, a purple haze begins to surround her body. Once encased, Artemis and the purple cloud, vanish.

 _I am sorry, daughter. This has gone on far enough._ The voice echoes into the room causing the candles all over the room to exguinsh. The only indication Order heard this voice was the flicker of her eyes.

 *****Scene Change*****

The purple haze begins to clear revealing Artemis' sleeping body hovering in a pool of nectar. The mist forms a bikini to protect her modesty. A spectre walks up to the edge of the pool, observing Artemis recovering from her ordeal with Order.

"You saved my granddaughter, My Lord. You have my thanks." Kronos spoke his rarely shown gratefulness. The mist rises out of the pool and approaches Kronos right side. The purple mist begins to form a silhouette of a man yet not completely defined.

"Yes, I did. I was too late to stop Order from dominating her, fulfilling another requirement of the Rite. Regardless, I would not allow her to become Order's plaything. Please, make sure no one disrupts her. Order can not get here without dying. I need to inform her Mate about this." Helix informs Kronos about Artemis' situation. Without waiting for Kronos' response, the mist fades away.

Kronos looks down at his sleeping granddaughter. Out of most of his grandchildren, Artemis and Percy are the two he is most proud of, even though he would not actively admit that to Zeus and Poseidon. They do not need him to prop up their egos even more.

"Artemis, you have no idea what you have set in motion. I will give you this though. You lasted much longer than I ever thought possible with Order."

 *****Scene Change*****

Chaos feels Percy's power spike for some reason, after focusing on Percy for a few moments, she recognized the power he absorbed, her daughter, Gaea's. Chaos turns to Ana with tears in her eyes.

"Gaea has passed on to the Void. She passed her power to Percy. I felt his power surge in response." Chaos sadly informs Ana.

"I am so sorry, Chaos. You do realize that this makes Percy the member of 3 Pantheons now?" Ana inquires to Chaos.

"What? This means...NO WAY! The Prophecy of the One Patheon! I hope Percy won't be too upset at being the subject of another prophecy." Chaos shocked at the true meaning of this development means.

"I don't think he will be too upset. I believe he will need this extra power to help fight Order." Ana explains trying to help Chaos see the upside in this.

Chaos turns back to Ana which snaps Neb out of her trance causing both of them to yell, "WHAT?"

"Her armies are awakening, gaining power. Remember what she tried to do that caused me to be imprisoned? She will try again with Percy by her side this time. With the power of the Bond, she will be able to complete her domination of the universe." Ana explains to both of them. They are both in shock at the news from Ana.

Nebula collapses back onto the cot behind her still in disbelief that her own mother tricked her.

"I am so sorry, Mom. If I had known that she planned this universe domination thing, I would never assisted in the taking of Artemis. I believed that all she wanted was the Bond." Neb finishes in near tears at the scope of the indifference from her mother, just a tool to be used. Chaos smiles and embraces Neb in a tight hug.

"I forgive you, my Neb. However, you will remain here until Percy and Artemis clear you. Rest now." Chaos explains to her daughter while she lets out choking sobs into her mother's chest. As Chaos lays Neb down to sleep, she places a light kiss on her forehead. _Sleep, my Neb. Even after all these years, she can still remind me of her as a innocent child that demanded me to always be with her while sleeping._

Chaos stands up while draping a blanket over a now sleeping Nebula. She meets Ana's eyes and wordlessly, exit the cell. They arrive back in the main entrance hall. Chaos stops Ana by placing her hand on her upper arm near her elbow.

"I need to go see how Percy is. Once I clear that up, I will bring him back here to discuss Nebula. In the meantime, do you mind watching over her while I am gone?" Chaos asks her oldest friend while conveying affection.

Ana smiles in response. "Of course, Cha. I would be happy to. Now, go get that Mate of yours. I want to see the hunk that finally bedded you. He must be very good in bed. I definitely may want a taste." She finishes while licking her lips which causes Chaos to blush a deep red. Before it could continue anymore, Chaos flashes out like a strike of black lightning.

 *****Scene Change*****

As Nyx takes a step back from Percy, she struggles to catch her breath. She had no idea that the kiss would also cause a power surge within her and actually taste Percy's power.

"Wow, Percy. You are very powerful, I have never felt that in all my years of living even with Erebus." Nyx embarrassedly admitted, realizing that if Erebus were there and overheard that, he would be, well, jealous would be an understatement. She notices the smile on Percy's lips, secretly happy that she was able to prop up his ego even with her mother and Artemis as his Mates.

Percy bows towards Nyx with a flourish. "Thank you, Lady of Night. Now, what-" Percy began but stopped when he noticed a purple mist approach Nyx from behind. Nyx, sensing a power behind her and seeing Percy's eyes, turns around to face this being. Percy notices that instead of shock, Nyx smiles like she knows exactly who this is. He notices that she begins whispering to this mist. He could swear he heard the word, grandfather. Suddenly, the mist rushes Nyx and begins entering her body through her skin causing her eyes to start turning from black irises to purple. Once the mist has completely entered her, she takes a deep breath like to steady herself and turns towards Percy. Before she speaks, Percy senses a huge wave of power begin to emanate from her body, much more than when they kissed. _This is not Nyx, in front of me._ Percy begins preparing his own power for a fight. Nyx merely smiles in response as she notices. _This being must be able to sense my own power as I can sense theirs._ Percy, feeling threatened, unknowingly sends a pulse to Chaos, calling her to him.

"Hello, Percy. I am not here to fight you. I want to speak to you regarding my daughters." Even though Nyx's mouth was moving a deep, soft voice unlike her own sweet yet threatened violence one came out. Percy stares in confusion. _Who the hell is this? I know it's not Kronos or any of the other Primordials, I would balance them, at least, in terms of power. Yet, this being is far more powerful than me alone._

A black flash appears to Percy's right, revealing Chaos in all her glory. The Hunters immediately bow towards her. Chaos, not paying attention to the Hunters, rushes into Percy's arms.

"PERCY! I felt your power surge then a feeling of threatening. What's going on?" Chaos, in a panic mode, quickly spits out while checking Percy to make sure he was okay.

"Relax, love. I am perfectly okay. That was Gaea which caused the first, Nyx the second and the third power surge was due to this being here. Before you ask, that is not Nyx. A mist is currently inside of her body. For some reason, Nyx, willing let this being control her." Percy explains to his first Mate. He notices behind Chaos' head, that Nyx has smirked in a way similar to his father, Poseidon. _WAIT!_

Percy releases Chaos who moves to his side to look at Nyx. Percy kneels before Nyx, leaning his body forward while placing his hands on his knee. Chaos is looking at Percy with a bewildered look. "It is a honor to finally meet you, Lord Helix."

Chaos freezes at Percy's acknowledgement. Nyx smiles when Percy states his greeting. She moves her eyes from Percy kneeling to Chaos' who raises her head to look in those familiar purple eyes which she recognizes immediately.

"Daddy?" Chaos shakingly speaks, still in shock. Nyx smiles in admiration.

"Hi, my black flower. Thank you, Percy, you may rise. Please, call me Helix, we are family after all. I understand you both have a lot of questions but I do not have a lot of time. Nyx is allowing me to speak through her since my body faded long ago. She is sustaining my presence here for now but I will have to return to the Void. I am using what little power I have to speak with you two. All I ask is that you let me speak before you interrupt. Agreed?" Nyx speaks with Helix's voice with care and respect towards Chaos and Percy. Once Percy rose from the ground, Chaos quickly takes his hand in hers, their Bond singing at the contact.

"Of course, Helix. We will try our best to remain silent during your explanations." Percy casts a glance towards Chaos, who nods in response.

"Thank you. Now, first, I have some bad news. Order has successfully dominated Artemis. As you may know, this fulfills another requirement of the Rite. However, before Order could continue to use Artemis as her plaything, I was able to get her out of there when her powers overloaded due to the backlash from you, Percy, when you received Gaea's powers. She is currently recovering in the Void. Once she is ready to travel, I will summon you Percy. She needs time to heal in body, mind and spirit." Helix explains to Percy and Chaos. The Hunt standing behind Percy, including Thalia, nod in thanks for saving their mistress. Yet, Percy and Chaos were having an internal crisis. _No! She is now one step closer to enacting that dreaded Rite. She just needs to consummate the Bond with you, Percy. In addition, you both must be in love when she enacts it._ Percy works fast to calm Chaos. _Relax, love. I know she is getting closer. At least, we know her next target. Me. Which will not be easy. If she tries to take me the same way she took Artemis, she will doom herself as that threatens our Bond. Even if she could convince me to go willingly, it would still cause damage to the Bond. I will never leave you and Artemis._ Percy embraces Chaos in a strong side hug since she refused to release his hand.

Helix looks at Percy directly, conveying this next part directly to him.

"Be prepared, son. My daughter, Order will be making her move on the next part. She will come at you in a way that you may not expect." Percy nods, squeezing Chaos' hand even tighter. _Uh, the purple mist that stopped Zeus at the Council Meeting. That must of been him. Wow, even then he must of been watching over me for a while._

Helix turns to Chaos who meets Nyx's eyes with tears in her own.

"My black flower, I am so proud of you. You made amends for the sins you committed in the past. I am so happy that after all these years, you have your Mate by your side. That moment made me not regret creating the Bond in the first place." Chaos smiles at her father, pleased to hear those words after so long. Helix turns back to Percy.

"Percy, there is one last thing. There is a prophecy concerning you, The Prophecy of One Patheon. Chaos will be able to go into detail about it. Listen to her and Ana's advice before you decide what to do. Just know that Order will do everything in her power to be the one in control of that prophecy. I love both of my daughters so much. However, you are the one I foresaw when I made that prophecy, not them. At the time, I did not know what it meant, until now. Unlike the other prophecies that concerned you, in this one, you have a choice. One more thing, Order has become drunk on power. Over the last few millennia, it's all she has focused on. It is all she desires now. I understand that if the time comes, you may need to kill her. I have accepted that. Promise me one thing. Make my other daughter as happy as possible." Helix finishes pleading with Percy.

"I will do my very best. She was the first in my heart. I will love her until the end." Percy leans down to kiss Chaos who returns it eagerly. Helix smiles in happiness seeing his daughter's heart truly shine. Percy and Chaos stop their kiss to notice the purple mist beginning to leave Nyx's body.

"Daddy?" Chaos asks worriedly.

"It's okay Chaos. My time is up, time to return to the Void. Before I leave, there is one thing I want to congratulate you on." Nyx walks up to Chaos and places her hand on Chaos' abdomen.

"Please look after my newest grandchild. She will be quite a powerhouse in the future." Helix finishes and closes Nyx's eyes. The mist fully exits Nyx's body, much darker than when it entered her and slowly fades away. Nyx opens her eyes, back to their normal black.

"Mom? You are truly pregnant, I could feel the power of my sister even in my mind." Nyx smiles in happiness for her mother to have a child naturally.

Percy, in shock, stares at Chaos' abdomen. _No way, I'm gonna be a…_ Percy collapses in a faint. Chaos quickly grabs him, almost expecting it. She kisses his cheek. Nyx rushes over to grab his left side.

"Out of the way, Hunters!" Chaos yells while they carry Percy to Artemis' tent. Thalia enters behind them, dropping the privacy cover in the entrance which causes the Hunters to groan in complaint and started to disperse to return to their duties.

Chaos and Nyx lay Percy down on Artemis' cot. "While we wait for him to come back to the land of the living, we need to talk." Nyx merely nods.

"I hear through the grapevine, that you want a child too, Nyx." Nyx freezes wondering how she could know already. She then remembers that the Bond does not allow secrets so it may of shared that information with her.

"Uh, yes mom. Wait. What do you mean too? Who else wants to carry Percy's children?" Nyx quickly questions, since she wanted to be the first outside of the Bond to carry his children.

Chaos smiles and pretends to think about it.

"Let's see. There's you. I have always wanted children with Percy. Nebula wants a child. Oh yeah, even though she has tried to hide it. I know for a fact that Artemis wants her own endless stream of girls."

Nyx's mouth drops open. "Nebula wants a kid! I can't believe it! I understand you why would want one, mother. Artemis? The Eternal Virgin? I will believe it when I see it!" Chaos merely smiles knowing that Percy's family is about to grow a whole of a lot bigger, real soon.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay, was on vacation out of the country. No Internet. Anyways, Woot. At 3,289 words, second biggest chapter ever, following Chapter 2 which was over 3,800 words. I hope you guys enjoyed it! More is coming!**

 **For those interested in the Harry Potter story, it is coming! I am starting to put the finishing touches on it. It will be up by the end of the month!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed my stories so far. You give me the inspiration to continue.**

 **\- Draco**


	4. Baby Daddy X3?

**Previously on Servants of Helix:**

 **Nyx swears fealty to Percy via a Bond Oath**

 **Artemis gets free from Order with help from Helix**

 **Gaea passes her domains to Percy when she fades**

 **Order's plan to rule the universe is revealed to Chaos**

 **Percy meets Helix and learns details about Order**

 **Chaos is pregnant & Nyx wants a child as well**

 **Now, onto Chapter 4: Baby Daddy X 3?**

"Wake up, love." Percy hears Chaos' voice like a whisper through a long tunnel. As the voice gets louder, Percy gets closer to waking up. He shakes his head as he wakes up. As he opens his eyes, he looks directly at Chaos who is holding his hand. He can see Thalia and Nyx standing behind her, looks of relief upon their faces.

At first, he is confused on why he is laying on Artemis' cot. As his memories come back to him, he realizes that they had learned something from Helix.

"Love? Did I hear right? Your pregnant?" Chaos smiles while her eyes shine with unshed tears.

"Yes, love. We have a little girl on the way. My first natural childbirth. I know you have never seen a godly pregnancy, so here is what happens. About a week after conception, the baby begins growing rapidly due to it's own godly powers. As you know, a human's typical term is 9 months. However, a god's can vary between 3-12 weeks, depending on the overall power of the child. I can tell that ours will only be about 3-5 weeks or so. Especially given our combined powers, the Bond only increases that." Chaos finished explaining to her Percy, watching his reaction. Instead of regret and anger, she sees happiness, joy and excitement. She knows that they will be okay, not even Order could dampen their spirits.

Percy sits up on the bed. He could feel worry stream from Chaos which is quickly replaced with relief and joy. _She must be watching my emotions._ He has always wanted a true family since it was always just him mom and him. Now, he will have 2 bond mates and a daughter, for now. He jumps off the bed, pulling Chaos up with him. He gathers her into his arms tightly, kissing her. As soon as they break off, he screams, "I AM GONNA BE A DADDY!" Thalia and Nyx just stand there laughing at his antics. They know that the Hunters heard him but since it was a joyous tone, no one was gonna interrupt it.

Percy releases Chaos as he locks his eyes on Nyx and Thalia. He glances back to Chaos, _Do you know what Nyx wants from me?_ Chaos nods, understanding his question. While Percy moves to Chaos's side with his arm around her waist, Chaos looks towards Nyx.

"No one else besides Artemis since I have no say so over her, will get pregnant until I give birth." Nyx smiles in response.

"Of course, mother. That is perfectly agreeable and understandable. I look forward to my turn." Nyx gives her mother a bow of the head while gazing at Percy's body.

"Oh Percy! There is someone I want you to meet!" Chaos grabs Percy's hand and drags him out of the tent. While Nyx and Thalia follow, the Hunters outside stop seeing them, wondering what is going on. Nyx threads her arm with Thalia's, preventing her escape.

"Come on, my great niece. You don't want to miss this." Thalia smiles while her sister Hunters look intrigued, hoping that their lieutenant will share later.

The four of them enter a clearing in the forest, some distance away from the Hunter's camp. Far enough away for privacy but close enough to assist if something should happen. However, before Chaos could do anything, Percy's aura immediately flares.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Chaos worriedly asks. Percy closes his eyes to focus, his aura stretching outward. Thalia and Nyx watch a few feet away, wondering what is happening.

"Since I am filling in for Artemis, this is one of her domains. Maidenhood. Something is happening about a hundred miles from here." Percy tipped his head, attempting to hear something. He hears a faint whisper, _NOOO! Get off me!_ Percy's eyes shot open in realization of what he was hearing.

"I will be right back." Percy forced out, trying to keep the anger and rage out of his voice. With a black flash, he was gone. Chaos scanned his mind seeing what caused this. She understood Percy's anger. _You better punish that human._ Percy quickly responded. _I will._

 *****Scene Change*****

Artemis begins feeling her mind returning under her own control. She doesn't feel any pain, wondering if this is something new from Order. She feels herself swallow something. _Wait, that's nectar._ She opens her eyes. _I'm floating in a pool of nectar. What could Order mean by this?_ At the surface of the pool, instead of feeling Order's power, she feels a very different one. _Time to see who this new person is._ Artemis takes a deep breath and surfaces.

"Welcome back, granddaughter." Kronos tells Artemis who is in a state of shock. After putting herself back together, she addresses him.

"Kronos? What are you doing to me?" Artemis quickly asks Kronos with a hint of alarm in her voice. However, a purple mist appears next to him and begins to coalesce into a male form.

"I asked Kronos to keep an eye on you. You are safe here, my daughter's sister Mate." Helix informs her.

"Wait? You're Helix?" Artemis questions as she quickly puts the pieces together.

"Yes. Now, rest. You have been through alot. I was able to save you from Order before she could do more damage. However, I was not fast enough. She was able to dominate you completely." Helix explained to Artemis who stiffens. Artemis looks down with a look of defeat for several moments. When she raises her head, it had been replaced with a look of determination.

"She will regret taking me." Her eyes flashing silver in anger.

"I understand. Once you recover, I will send you home,. I am currently blocking your Bondmates from senseing you so you can recover in peace." Helix explained to Artemis before she could voice those questions. Artemis began to feel lightheaded from weakness.

"Thank youuuuu." Artemis says while she loses consciousness, slipping beneath the surface of the pool. Helix smiles at her determination.

"Rest now, Artemis. Percy will need you for what is coming." He finishes as his smile turns into a sad one.

 *****Scene Change*****

As her head begins to clear, Order starts to wake up from her concussion from Artemis' power backlash. With her head still throbbing, Order looks around.

"What the hell was that?" She struggles to stand on her feet. As her eyes adjust to the light, she glances to the bed, expecting Artemis to still be there. She freezes as the sight of the empty bed meets her eyes. She notes that the chains used to hold Artemis look like they were melted away from her wrists. She has no idea what could've caused that since they were designed to restrain beings equal in power to herself. That could only mean one thing, Artemis had gotten a power surge making her more powerful.

As she approaches the bed to take a closer look, she senses a second power signature that is unlike Artemis'. It takes her only a few moments to recognize it.

"FATHER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Order yells in anger.

The room is suddenly gets flooded with a purple mist and begins to shake like a 10.0 magnitude earthquake. As the mist touches her, she begins to choke.

"Do not question me, daughter. I have let you get away with a lot of shit, but no more. Do not presume that you command me. If you try to do this again, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Helix's voice emanates from the mist everywhere around Order.

Order realizes her mistake as her eyes widen in shock. Barely able to speak, she wheezes out, "I'm sorry, daddy. It will not happen again.I petition you to release me at your whim." Order knew that her father outstripped her in terms of power. He was the one who created the Bond in the first place.

After several moments, the mist begins to retreat from the room. As the last parts dissolve, Helix gives her one last warning.

"Be sure you remember this lesson, Order."

As Order coughs, trying to regain her breath, she stands up. She smiles to herself as she remembers what happened several hours ago.

"I must begin preparations for the next stage of the Rite. Percy. You will be MINE!"

 *****Scene Change*****

Percy flashes into a forest clearing outside New Rome, keeping himself invisible to avoid startling anyone nearby. He turns around to see a half naked man advancing on a young woman attempting to cover herself with her torn clothes. She is trying to keep herself covered while crawling backwards. The man drops his pants, showing himself in just his tighty whities. Percy's anger grows ten-fold as he finally recognizes the woman attempting to flee. _REYNA! What male has the nerve to try to assault her?_ As Percy walks around towards Reyna and sees the man, he also recognizes the man. _OCTAVIAN!_ That proved to be the breaking point as Percy's control shatters.

Octavian watches black ropes wrap around his wrists, ankles and waist. Once secured, yanks him to a nearby tree, tying him tightly to it.

"What the? Release me, bitch!" Octavian yells at Reyna who stops in fear while wondering who could of done that. Percy shimmers into view at the edge of the clearing.

"No. I do not think I will." Percy states in a deadly calm voice. Octavian freezes as he turns his head to lock eyes with Percy.

"Jackson? Release me, demigod! You have no right!" Octavian attempts to order Percy. Percy smirks and releases his full aura, causing Octavian to nearly shit himself.

"I am not just a demigod, now. I am Percy Jackson. God of Heroes, Demigods & Tides, Titan of Time and the Primordial of Earth & Universes. Do not presume you can order me." Percy informs them of his status since New Rome has yet to learn of his godhood. Octavian releases his mistake as Percy lists his titles. Percy was not just an Olympian but a Titan and Primordial as well!

As Octavian is coming to terms with Percy's new status, Percy turns to Reyna and conjures her a black blanket to cover her.

"Are you okay, Reyna?" Percy worriedly asks Reyna, trying to gauge her state. For several moments, she says nothing. She slowly raises her head and sees Percy. A look of confusion first covers her face.

"Percy?" At his name, he smiles. Reyna jumps and engulfs him in a tight hug repeating, 'Thank you' over and over again. It seemed that she did not want to release him for the time being. Percy was fine with it as he knew she needed some comfort and time. At this time, Percy decides that he needs to join Roman Pantheon. Yet, those details should be settled at another time. _I will also need to speak with Bellona, Reyna's mother._

Percy turns to Octavian sporting a smile. Octavian, forgetting his place, yells at Percy, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Percy gently picks up Reyna with one of his arms around her waist. As soon as he squeezed, she quickly latched onto him. He begins to stride over to Octavian with Reyna next to him.

"Time for you to meet The Hunt." Octavian's face goes pale.

"NO!" Octavian tries to break his bond with no success. Percy grabs Octavian's collar and their flash out.

 *****Scene Change*****

Chaos, Nyx and Thalia were seated in the center of the Hunter's camp discussing the best ways to prank boy when Percy flashes in with two tag alongs.

At first Chaos smiles but it vanishes when she notices Percy's demeanor and Reyna's state of clothing. She feels his anger towards Octavian and his worry for Reyna. Percy walks forward, dragging Octavian behind him and tosses him towards Thalia.

"HUNTERS! Come here please!" Percy calls in all 20-odd hunters in the Hunt. As they all take positions behind Thalia, he begins to address them while they have looks of curiosity on their face.

" This despicable filth," Percy points at Octavian, "tried to rape Reyna, daughter of Bellona." Percy gently rubs Reyna's back as she continues to sob into Percy's shoulder. All of the Hunters, including Chaos and Nyx, have looks of disgust and hate towards Octavian.

"Now Hunters, since your Mistress is missing, I will leave his punishment to you. Only one catch. Do not kill him. I will need to take him back to New Rome when you are finished with him." Percy explains the to Hunt, watching the cruel smirks form on most of their faces as they shift their gaze onto Octavian. When Percy starts guiding Reyna to Artemis' tent with Chaos and Nyx, the Hunts move towards Octavian.

"NOOOOO!" Octavian screams in protest as the Hunters drag him on the ground into the forest, away from camp. Thalia just shakes her head and follows Percy into the tent.

"Hey Percy. You know you just became the Hunt's first and only loved boy?" Thalia explains to Percy, who has a small smile despite the situation. He guides Reyna to the bed.

"Rest now, Reyna. I guarantee that you will be safe here with us watching over you." Reyna smiles as she falls asleep. Percy waves his hand to make sure she has a dreamless sleep, she had suffered enough. Percy turns to face Chaos, Nyx and Thalia.

"It's time for me to join the Roman pantheon." Percy announced to them. Chaos and Nyx had looks on their faces that they expected this. Thalia was the only one surprised.

"Why Percy?" Thalia questioned.

"I am an Olympian now. I need to have a presence in the Roman pantheon so I can overlook both groups of demigods. I was only able to sense the situation with Reyna due to filling in for Artemis." Thalia smiles with understanding. Percy walks over to Chaos, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Please watch over her for me until I return." Chaos smiles and returns his kiss. Percy gives a hug each to Nyx and Thalia.

"Be back when I can." Percy informs them and flashes out.

 *****Scene Change*****

Percy flashes into the Olympus Throne Room, sees Zeus looking over some renovation plans for Camp Half-Blood. He looks up, wondering who flashed in.

"Nephew? What's going on?" Zeus questions the newest Olympian.

"Hello, Uncle. Would it be possible to speak with Jupiter?" Zeus raises his eyebrow in curiosity. After a few moments, he is surrounded with a flash. Jupiter is standing in his place.

"How may I help you, Percy?" Jupiter states in a slightly deeper voice than Zeus'.

Percy kneels before Jupiter, "Lord Jupiter, I would like to officially join the Roman pantheon as Perseus. May I have the same domains as well, if my request is approved?" Percy respectfully poses to him.

After several minutes of thought, Jupiter smiles.

"I, Jupiter, officially welcome you to the Romans. Welcome Perseus, God of Heroes, Tides & Demigods." A bright light surrounds Percy, transforming him into Perseus. His clothes transforming into a half toga, showing his chest and form. Perseus rises to his feet.

"Thank you, Uncle." Jupiter nods. With a bright light, he shifts back to Zeus to continue to review the plans. Perseus heads into his temple on Olympus for some privacy.

"Bellona? May I have a word? It concerns your daughter." A flash occurs behind him, revealing Bellona, the Roman goddess of War, Conquest & Peace.

"Yes, Perseus? You said this concerns one of my daughters?" Bellona questions Perseus.

"I am sorry to inform you that Reyna was nearly raped several hours ago by Octavian in the forest. Since I am filling in for Artemis, I was able to sense it and stop it. She is currently resting in the Hunt's tent. My Mate, Chaos, is watching over her." Bellona's face took on a huge look of anger.

"WHAT?! MY REYNA! WHO IS THIS OCTAVIAN?!" Bellona screamed at Perseus who could understand the anger.

"Easy, Bellona. Octavian is a Legacy of Apollo." Bellona freezes for several moments before her aura explodes into being. Perseus gulps, glad he was not Apollo.

"APOLLO! You will pay for what your son has done!" Bellona flashes away. Several seconds later, he hears screaming from several temples over. Perseus senses that Jupiter wishes to speak with him and heads back to the throne room. When he enters, he sees Jupiter sitting on his throne with the table empty from the plans.

"Thank you for coming back, Perseus. Please bring back Diana. I should also warn you that Venus may try to seduce you. Just know that our Roman aspects are completely like our Greek ones." Jupiter explained to the newest Roman.

"I can handle her. She will have to deal with My Mates anyway." Jupiter smiles in response. A flash occurs next to Jupiter revealing Bellona with spots of ichor all over her.

"Perseus, can you take me to my daughter? I need to see her to make sure she is okay." Bellona explains, nearly begging.

"Sure. On one condition." Bellona looks at Perseus with a curious look.

"Help me keep the peace between the Hunt and the Romans. I know several Romans hold Octavian on quite a high pedestal. We are preparing to go to New Rome in the next few days." Perseus explains to Bellona, who looks relieved. Perseus realizes that he could of asked for anything, including Bellona herself. _Oh, a honor debt._

"I would love to." Bellona quickly agreed, trying to prevent Perseus from asking for anything else. Bellona walked towards Perseus to take his hand. They both look at Jupiter, bowing their heads and flash out.

A figure was standing in the shadows watching the entire exchange. A cruel smile crossed their lips.

"I will need your help, Perseus. I want to find my own Mate. If you refuse, I will kill that bitch of a daughter of Bellona. I will, at the very least, torment her with her fears and horrors." The figure disappears is a swirl of shadows.

 **AN: Awesome, hit 3k words on this chapter. Sorry that it's a week later than usual. Magic's Balance, the HP version of Helix is now up along with Chapter 2, that I also just posted. My current plan is to alternate postings. One for Magic then one for Servants. Let me know what you guys think!**


	5. The Huntress Returns!

**Previously on Servants of Helix:**

 **\- Percy learns of Chaos' pregnancy**

 **\- Helix & Kronos heal Artemis from her ordeal at the hands of Order**

 **\- Order discovers Artemis disappearance, gets a beating from Helix**

 **\- Percy saves Reyna from Octavian, then gives him to the Hunters as punishment**

 **\- Percy joins the Roman pantheon as God of Heroes, Tides & Demigods**

 **\- Percy tells Bellona about Reyna**

 **\- A shadowy figure wants Percy's help to find their mate**

 **Now on to Chapter 5: The Huntress Returns!**

* * *

Percy flashed back to Artemis' tent to see how the girls were getting along now that his business in Olympus was done. Chaos, Nyx & Thalia all smiled at him when he flashed in. Thanks to Chaos, they already knew about his business with Bellona. Percy turned to see Reyna resting on Artemis' bed.

A sudden high-pitched scream races through the tent, causing Percy to remember Octavian. Before he could move, a light begins to buzz around, inside his head. He begins to feel lightheadedness and realized that Apollo must of sent this since Bellona was getting close or mentioned his name. He knew that he did not have time for this shit.

Deciding to cut to the chase, Percy sent a message to Apollo: _I can find you much more easily than Bellona can. The more you try to mess with me, the easier you make it to find you. I could lock you in place until Bellona catches up. I would suggest you merely tell her the truth. He did everything on his own. You discharged him but can't remove a legacy completely from your bloodline. To make amends, offer to help find a suitable punishment._ Percy could sense that Apollo was giving it some thought.

 _Truce, Percy?_ Percy mentally nods back. The buzzing finally stops as the light fades from his head. Chaos glances at Percy with a raised eyebrow, _Apollo?_ Percy smiles while she just shakes her head. Nyx grins at her mother's antics. Percy turns to to look at Thalia.

He knew his feelings for Thalia were not a secret to Chaos due to the bond. Artemis was bound to know, if she did not, she would as soon as she recovered. Thalia had kissed him. Where to go now? Regardless, he wanted a hug from his beautiful, hot...STOP PERCY! He had to snap himself out of that line of thinking. Chaos smiled at him knowingly while his internal debate was ongoing. He caught Chaos looking at him lustfully. He raised his eyebrows in response. _Down you minx or nothing for you until the baby is born._ Chaos goes wide-eyed and mentally begins to plead to Percy. _If you play nice love, you will get a surprise later._ Chaos nods quickly in response. Nyx tries not to burst out laughing at her mom's antics.

Percy turns back to Thalia to take her in. He sees her tough shell but can tell that Artemis and himself are all she has. Zeus doesn't really count as he hadn't been there for her throughout her life.

"Thalia?" She looks up to see Percy, with his arms wide open, an invitation she does not need to second guess. She rushes into them, nearly crying as his warmth embraces her. Percy feels Thalia's emotions are rampant all over the place, unable to find a single place to settle between happiness and sadness. Percy was wondering how he was able to sense her emotions before his rational mind kicked in. His domains of course! He is the God of Demigods, she is a demigod and it is pretty self-explanatory from there.

As they break apart, Percy senses a mastery of fear. It takes him several moments to figure out what she was about to.

Thalia was about to lean forward, but Percy pulled her back into a tight hug before she could. Thalia returned it just as strongly but with a startled and confused look on her face. Only Chaos could see what was about to happen thanks to the Bond.

Percy moved his mouth next to her ear, "I know you were going to kiss me Thalia. Don't freak out." He could feel her back straighten stiff as a board as he began to talk, only slightly calming by the end. He knows that he only has a few moments to calm her down while respecting her feelings.

"I would love to kiss you. Even while I was with Annabeth, I could feel stirrings of something for you. I kept them toned down in respect for Annabeth and what I believed to be loved, at the time. I am not rejecting you at all. Please remember that I am Bonded. I can not cheat on CHaos & Artemis without dire consequences. We would need their permission to even kiss due to how sensitive the Bond can be." Percy could feel the stress and stiffness flow out of her back through his hand on her spine. He feels her take a deep breath before she pulls back, loosening their hug.

Their eyes meet, no words are needed as Thalia just nods in understanding. He could still see the sadness that she is not able to kiss him and him her. Percy leans his head back next to hers, "I can do this though." He pulls pack, moving his lips to her forehead, placing a kiss there. Percy keeps his lips in contact with her skin as long as he can before he can feel the Bond warning him. As they finally physically separate, Thalia takes a small pleasure in this kiss even though it is not the one she wanted.

Percy suddenly recalls that Chaos had something to tell him before Reyna pulled him away. He turns to his first Bonded, "Now, Chaos." She lifts her head up to gaze into his eyes with a knowing look in her eyes. "Before I had to take care of Octavius, what did you want to show me?" Percy mentally shakes his head at Chaos, recognizing the look in her eyes. _Damn it, woman._

Chaos merely smiles at Percy as his thought reaches her, "Oh, just someone who is an old friend of mine. Percy, I would like to introduce…" a flash of red light occurs to Chaos' left which reveals a beautiful, slim woman. "Anachariam." The woman shoots a glare at Chaos to which Chaos quickly adds, "Which is a mouthful and pain to pronounce. Just call her Ana. She is my oldest and first friend in the universe."

Ana meets Percy's eyes and senses Chaos' gaze upon her at the same time. She decides to have some fun at both of their expense. She begins to walk sultry towards Percy, swinging her hips from side to side causing Percy's eyes to widen while Chaos' tighten.

When Ana reaches Percy, she engulfs Percy in a surprise hug who is still in a state of shock on how to handle her. While Percy is in his shock status, she discreetly to everyone but Chaos, begins feeling Percy up while letting her perky tits caress his chest. Only when her nipples begin to harden and start slipping over his, does he snap out of his stupor.

"Nice to meet you." Percy mumbles while trying to pull out of Ana's grip. Ana merely smirks at the position she has Percy in and decides to put the cherry on top.

"An honor to finally meet Cha's mate." Ana states while placing a light kiss on Percy's cheek causing a bright red blush to sprout from where her lips touched.

"ANA!" Chaos yells startling the pair, allowing them to finally separate. Percy's mind quickly catches up to what Ana said. With a smirk, he looks at Chaos who is sprouting the same bright red on her face as Percy did just moments ago.

"Fair play, love." Percy states knowing that he finally got something to tease her about. _Yes, the tables finally have turned._ Ana merely shrugs, not knowing the true value of the ammo she just gave Percy. Chaos' shaking head seems to get his mind back on track as he remembers what he was doing earlier.

Percy turns to Chaos, making sure their eyes lock to have each other's full attention. Chaos immediately snaps the near giggling girl side of her away noting the near serious look and body language of her mate.

"Someone followed me from Olympus, love. Ana, can you back us up if needed?" Percy quickly yet calmly states to the pair of women. With the barest of nods from the pair of them, Percy closes his eyes. He begins allowing his mind to wander to gather his domain of Universes that he received when he bonded with Chaos. The domain of Universes is one of the only domains that only four beings can withstand, let alone control: Chaos, Order, Helix & Percy. Artemis had yet to get up to Chaos & his power level. However, with the passing of Gaea, he could only guess how powerful Chaos, Artemis & himself would be, if they truly had a limit. Yet, that is a line of thought for another time.

Percy felt his domain fill him up like drinking ice water on a hot day. A comforting coldness with mixes of light and darkness. He did not feel good, bad, holy or evil with this power. Strangely, he felt at peace with the balance of everything. As he heard an intake of breath, it kept him on track as he could see how he could spend eternity just floating in his domain.

Percy sensed the shadow begin to move towards Reyna and decided now was the time to unleash just a sliver of the Universes power. Percy's aura flared into life, a mix of all colors looking like the Crab Nebula's color pallet. The shadow immediately freezes as he snares it with a mere thought. The shadow, which was like a black bear, began to shrink down into a humanoid shape yet refused to fall. Percy could tell that whoever this is, was trying very hard to keep their identity a secret. He started increasing the amount of power he was using like turning a faucet on to the point where he was using his full power. Yet, this shadow was still resisting, just barely. He could feel his strength fading quickly as he had never trained his stamina very much using this much power before. The shadow seemed to know this as it began to increase its struggles to try to break free as his power began lessening.

 _I am with you, love. We are one._ Chaos spoke in his mind before he could feel his strength and reserves replenish in mere moments. At first, Percy was thankful but his mind quickly reminded him of something very important.

 _The baby?_ Percy replied back, not wanting their child to suffer. He could sense Chaos smile at his concern.

 _Will be fine. I can manage this for a much longer amount of time than you as I have used my full power on several occasions. This is nothing compared to those times. Besides, I have set a threshold on myself. If I hit it, I will cut off the flow I am sending you so I will not be powerless if I should need to protect our child._ Chaos calmly explains to Percy, who responds with a mental nod while sending feelings of love  & support.

When Chaos' power added to Percy's, the shadow went rigid as the force holding it suddenly rebounded back with twice the force, restraining them once more. This shadow was starting to piss Percy off and decided enough.

"NO...MORE...HIDING!" Percy yells while staring down the shadow as it seems to falls to its knees. With a ripping motion of his hands, the shadow rapidly fades away like water being drained out of a bathtub.

As the shadow clears, it reveals not a god but a titan. A titan of ice.

Percy's eyes go wide as he recognizes the figure, "KHIONE!"

Khione gives a cheeky smile directed at Percy while the others in the room glares at her. Several beads of sweat are running down her face revealing the stress she was encountering in the battle of wills against Percy. She takes a deep breath, waves her hand making herself presentable in just seconds that would make Aphrodite jealous.

"Hi, Percy. I need your help. I am prepared to spare Reyna's life which I have full rights to for her descreating my home." Percy was confused for a moment.

"Your home? Did you have anything to do with Octavian?" Percy's unspoken threat hung in the air awaiting her answer. Khione wasn't blind, she knew that Percy could now overpower her, possibly even worse. That was even if Chaos, Nyx & Ana, who looked ready to jump in, came to his defense at a moment's notice.

"No, I did not. Regardless of what she did to my home, no woman deserves what that cretin did." Percy narrows his eyes attempting to pick up even the smallest shred of evidence showing that she was lying or concealing something. After a few tense and quiet moments, he could not find anything in regards to her statement. He did find something while dissecting her body language and words, that she had a true motive for playing that card. Deciding to cut to the chase, Percy bluntly asks why she has come.

"What do you want help with?"

"A mate." Khione states as if she was merely discussing the weather. Percy stiffens in shock. He was not expecting that.

"I have been alone for hundreds of years. I need your help to find my mate. Please?" Khione continues seeing Percy's initial reaction. Yet by the end of her plea, she is on her knees before the mate to the Creator.

Percy was at a total lost at what to do. He glanced at Chaos, meeting her eyes. _You may be able to help her, my love. I stress that you make sure not to make any promises as only she can truly confirm if someone is her mate._ Percy nods gratefully to his mate.

Percy looks back to Khione and holds out his hand. As she takes it and stands up, Percy informs her of his decision.

"I will help you, Khione." She smiles in thanks. "However," Khione's smile falls, "I make no promises or guarantees as only you can truly find your mate. The most I _might_ be able to do, is narrow it down for you." Khione's smile returns as she nods in understanding.

"That is agreeable. I really am thankful for the help. Reyna has nothing to fear from me. Do you need me to make an oath on the Styx?" Khione asks Percy as Reyna seems to let out a breath of air that she seemed to be holding all this time.

"Actually, to make sure you do not get tempted or tricked, let's make it an oath on me. As the Primordial of Universes, an oath on me would be equal to one on Chaos yet stronger than the Styx." Percy informs Khione, who nods before stating the oath.

"I, Khione, Titan of Ice, relinquish my claim on Reyna Ramirez-Arellano's life due to her violations of nature's laws as long as Percy Jackson, Primordial of Universes continues to assist me in finding my mate. This I swear on Percy Jackson, Primordial of Universes, Mate of Chaos." As Khione finishes, a dark, purplish aura flashes around her as Percy's eyes turn the same color showing the acceptance of the oath. As Percy's eyes go back to normal, he has to shake his head.

"Wow. I need to be careful how many people I let swear on my name. That could get distracting." Chaos merely smiles at him, knowing what he has discovered what she did eons ago when someone swore on her name.

"I must return to the North. I have some affairs to put in order as well as making sure the Guardians know how to reach me if something dire arises before we begin our search. I will try to be back in a few days." Percy nods in response.

"See you then. Let me know if you need more time." Khione smiles in response before disappearing in a swirl of snow.

Percy makes his way towards Reyna to check on her. As he reaches her, he stiffens as a powerful presence enters his mind. He could literally hear Chaos growl in anger.

"Who DARES enter my Mate's mind?" Chaos is nearly seething at who is trespassing into her Percy's mind.

 _Hello, daughter._ Helix answers in both Percy's  & Chaos' mind. Percy watches as the anger seems to drain away from Chaos in seconds.

 _Apologies, father._ Helix merely chuckles in response. _I know of the encounter you just had with the Ice Titaness so I understand the protectiveness you have over Percy. So, I will allow your questioning and attitude to pass this time, Chaos._ The stress on Chaos' face and body seem to fade away as she lays a protective hand on her baby bump. Even though Helix was in the Void for eons now, his power was currently without equal.

 _I come to give news to Percy._ Unbeknownst to them, a purple swirl of energy began forming behind the group. As it began to solidify, it revealed Artemis standing there, fully healed and her clothes repaired.

 _I return what my granddaughter, Nebula, took from you, Percy. She is a little worse for wear but more powerful than before due to your encounter with Gaea. I give you back, Artemis._ With that, Helix retreats from their minds. The mental block that was separating Artemis from her mates was instantly removed. Percy  & Chaos could suddenly feel her emotions, thoughts and presence. The pair instantly spin around to see Artemis standing there, in tears at seeing her mates again.

"ARTEMIS!" Percy instantly flashes to her side, feelling that walking or running would take too long. He instantly embraces her in a tight hug that Artemis returns. Both have tears running down their face as they continue sharing memories and emotions in their minds. Chaos embraces both of them into a three way hug, both physically and mentally. The bond is whole once again.

Nyx, Ana, Thalia & Reyna all watch as the bonded three auras suddenly flare in their joy before slowly retreating back into them.

Thalia watched this with a serious conflict in her heart. She was happy that her mistress was back and that made Percy happy too. Yet, she felt jealous at how she could not currently embrace Percy the way Artemis & Chaos were. A thought quickly came to her as she saw Artemis' tears continue running down her face. Since Artemis was now back, she would just need her approval to test her feelings for Percy. She knew that she loved him. She froze. She loves him… This was the first time she had admitted that, even to herself. A felt someone bump her shoulder, turns her head to see Chaos standing there with a smile. She didn't even notice when Chaos broke from Percy & Artemis. In that instant, Thalia understood that Chaos knew.

Chaos entered Thalia's mind to continue giving Percy & Artemis their moment. _I know you want to have Percy. Give Percy & Artemis some time together to repair their bond and separation. Once they have settled, we will bring up both Nyx's and your situations to her._ Thalia smiled and nodded in relief that she had not been forgotten.

Percy finally pulled back from Artemis, then after gazing into her eyes for several moments, embraced her into a deep, passionate kiss. During this kiss, he could feel a slight flicker of anger from Reyna but he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind to focus on Artemis.

Chaos felt that a five minute kiss was long enough with an audience and gave each of them a mental knock. It snapped them out of their own little world before realizing they had gave the audience a little show.

 _Sorry, Chaos. And thanks._ They both sent to Chaos with gratefulness and embarrassment. _No apologies are needed, loves. Just reminding you that I am not the only one watching. If you do not want to give them a show, you may want to slow down._ They both nodded mentally.

Percy moved to Artemis right side, allowing Thalia & Artemis to fully see each other. Thalia sprints quickly to embrace her mistress and half-sister, which they both tend to forget. No words are needed between them as their eyes and hug do all the talking. Thalia releases her to stand on her left side.

Artemis gazes over to Nyx and exchanges a nod with her while wondering why the Primordial of Night was here. She then spots Reyna which causes her curiosity to further spike. Yet, she holds her questions knowing that Percy will tell her as soon as possible. There was a lot she needed to catch up on. No thanks to Order.

Percy gestures towards the exit of the tent, "Would you like to see your Hunters?" Artemis smiles and nods enthusiastically.

Percy walks out first, "Hunters! Gather round please." As the Hunters gathered around him, he could see a moaning Octavian curled up in the far back, at the edge of the forest. He nearly laughed when he noticed the chain connecting the collar on his neck to the huge trunk of the tree he was currently lying next to.

"I will no longer be your leader." The Hunters looked worried at Percy's announcement. "May I present your new leader?" He gestures towards the tent.

As the entrance flap is pulled up to the side, Artemis walks into the clearing. At first, the Hunters were in shock. It takes a mere cough from Percy to cause them to all charge Artemis in a large group hug. Some of the younger Hunters were crying in joy. Percy merely hung back, watching with a smile on his face as Artemis joyfully reunited with her Hunters.

"Sorry, girls. Not too cut this short but we need to go to Olympus now. Zeus & Apollo have been quite worried about your mistress." Percy informed the Hunters, not wanting to break up this reunion. Artemis nodded as duty calls after all.

As the Hunters dispersed with some walking towards Octavian, they watched as Artemis walked to Percy and took his hand, flashing away in a black light. A moan grabs all of the Hunters' attention. They all turn to see Octavian waking up from blacking out from the last round of punishment. As several Hunters had sinister grins grow on their faces, Octavian's screams began anew.

Back inside Artemis' tent, Chaos turns to Reyna as Percy and Artemis flash up to Olympus. "Please remain inside Artemis tent for your own protection. You won't be protected if you leave since neither Percy nor myself will be here." Reyna merely nods in response, not trusting herself to speak. She lays down on Artemis' bed, falling asleep as Chaos walks towards Thalia.

"Please watch over her. I am going to take Nyx & Ana to get settled in our palace." Thalia nods as Chaos goes over to Nyx & Ana, takes their hands and flashes out in a white light.

Thalia sits down in a chair, facing Reyna. She slowly lets sleep claim her as the events of the day begin to catch up to her.

As Thalia's eyes closed, a golden aura surrounded her before spreading to the walls of Artemis' tent, causing the outside sounds to become muted. Reyna suddenly sits up with glowing golden eyes. A sharp difference to Reyna's normally black ones.

"That should stop anyone from entering the tent, mute the sounds from inside here and keep that daughter of Zeus asleep for the time being." As Reyna stands from the bed, she begins to change. She grows taller, hair grows longer with its color changing to white, her bust growing slightly larger and deeper. Her clothes then changed into a white flowing gown.

"That's better." The woman walked over to the sleeping Thalia. "I may want to do things to do since you threaten my plans with Percy. However, Percy would never forgive, let alone, love me if I did anything to you." The woman then walked over to the center of the tent.

"Damn it! I wish that he would of waited a few days before returning Artemis. Now, I may have to get approval from Chaos & Artemis now. I may even have to contend with Nyx & Thalia for Percy's affections, not even considering his two Mates." The woman who had an angry look on her face, suddenly got much calmer.

"Though, I should congratulate my sister on her first true-born child. I'm an Aunt again. I wonder what they did to Nebula."

As the wind blew a branch of a tree above the tent, it allowed sunlight to stream in to reveal the woman's face. Order, in all her glory, was there on Earth.

"Soon, Percy. You will be mine. My sister will finally know my pain as I raise her child as my own."

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back! After nearly two years, here is an update! First, I want to thank all of you who have given me words of support via reviews & PMs. Even just those favorite the story. Second, I had to stop writing due to work and personal issues. Now that it is finally settling down, I have time to get back to typing and writing. Chapter 6 is coming along with updates for my other story, Magic. - Draco**


End file.
